


Of Strawberry Latte and Playtime

by ensaymaya



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Daycare Teacher Sanha, Domestic Fluff, Eunwoo is mentioned, Jinjin and Bin are also daycare teachers, Kindergarten MJ, Lawyer Rocky, Light Angst, M/M, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensaymaya/pseuds/ensaymaya
Summary: Sanha just got dumped that night and destiny made him meet the father of one of the kindergarten students in the daycare center, in a very unusual way.
Relationships: OC doesn't have a name, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Original Character(s), Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, a little Eunwoo/Sanha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Astro FicFest 2020





	Of Strawberry Latte and Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Astro FicFest 2020. Prompt #140: Daycare employee Sanha and single father Rocky. Inspired by the manga Oya no Kao ga Mite Mitai.

Sanha let his tears fall down as he walked away from the park where he met his boyfriends - oops - ex-boyfriend, Dongmin.

“Sorry Sanha. I love someone else.”

Isn’t he enough? Isn’t he loveable? Does he deserve to be loved?

He keeps his head down as he just let his tears fall when he stumbles to someone, or something?

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention too. Are you alright?” the man asked, his voice sweet as honey.

“Yes.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“No.”

“Really now?”

What Sanha hates the most is when he is being asked why he is crying. Because he can’t stop the tears anymore. Which he did.

The panic in the man’s voice is so obvious, “Hey did I hurt you? Stop crying now.”

Sanha can’t help but to cry harder when he is being lifted up (when did he fall down?) by the man. He now noticed that the man is shorter than him. He also noticed that the man had cried. And, that the said man is handsome. He was being led to somewhere, he didn’t really care though because he’s busy crying. The man’s hands were soft though.

Sanha kept his head down, and was surprised when he smelled coffee.

“I hope you drink, uhm, coffee?” the man offered.

“I honestly don’t drink coffee,” he answered, “But I believe they have strawberry latte here,” he smiled.

Then the man smiled. Oh God what a beautiful smile. Sanha then noticed that the man had indeed cried, because of the puffy red eyes. And that the man is really, truly, handsome.

“I’ll go get that drink, okay. Go find us a seat.” Sanha nods, looking around the almost empty coffee shop.

He chose the seat near the window so he can take a look at the somehow not so busy street. It’s 10:30pm on a Friday night. A tear fell down from his eyes which he stubbornly dried. Why can I stop myself from crying? Dongmin is not worthy. Stop it Sanha. Be strong.

A chuckle made him go back to reality. “You’re crying again. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I…” Sanha started, “I want to talk about your name first.”

The man laughed softly, “I took you to a coffee shop when you didn’t even know my name. You should be more careful, I might be a kidnapper.”

 _Damn so handsome_ , Sanha thought. “You don’t look like a bad guy, though.”

The man laughed again, “My name’s Park Minhyuk. And yours?”

“Yoon Sanha.”

“I think I heard that name somewhere.”

“Maybe I’m famous.”

“Famous for crying outside?”

“Shut up.” Sanha pouted, which made the man laugh harder. “I’m not the only one who cried.”

“Ooh.” Minhyuk said, “You noticed.”

 _You have pretty eyes, how could I not notice._ Sanha almost spat. Almost, but not quite. “I’m quite observant.”

Minhyuk smiled, “My wife just left me.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yes shit.”

“I’m-“

“Don’t be Sanha. It never worked for us. We… we were not the ones who are meant to be.”

“Then don’t ask me why I cried.”

“Nope.”

“No.”

“I told you mine.”

Sanha pouted and gave up,

“My… My boyfriend dumped me.”

“Oh…” “He said he loved someone else.”

“Don’t cry Sanha.”

“I’m not…” he let go of a sigh, “I’m sorry Minhyuk, your problem is much bigger than mine. But here I am crying.”

“Sanha, whatever your problem is, or your feelings are, no matter the size of it, is valid, okay? Now do you want to eat or…” Minhyuk stopped.

“Or?”

“Say Sanha, can I get your number? I promise we’ll eat, I’ll treat you. But not now.”

“Why?”

“I should be going home now and be there for my son.”

—-

Sanha can’t help but stare blankly at nothing during play time at his work. Before you judge him, he is a kindergarten teacher at a daycare so at this time the kids are busy playing outside.

“Teacher Sanha,” he was then called.

“Oh, yes Myungjun? Do you want to play?”

Little Myungjun shook his head. This got Sanha worried. You see, this Myungjun kid is a very mischievous, naughty, noisy and a playful kid. Sanha thinks that the reason why Myungjun claimed that Sanha is his favorite teacher is because Sanha is so clumsy that when they play together, Myungjun (or MJ as Sanha fondly calls him) would often trip him that will make the poor teacher fall or the likes. So seeing this MJ is a rare sight, and it makes Sanha forget his problems.

“What do you want to do MJ?” he asked softly.

Myungjun just shook his head.

“Do you just want to stay here beside me?” to which the kid nods.

The two sat there silently, in the sandbox. Sanha was thinking of pouring his heart to this young one when the said young one suddenly spoke. “My mother left us.”

This took Sanha off guard. This somehow sounds familiar. “Who-who left you?”

“My mother.”

He hugged the kid. Myungjun is just 5 years old. What is wrong with her?! “You can cry, you know.”

Myungjun shook his head, “I don’t want to cry. I’m sad for my Papa.”

“Did he cry?”

“I’m not sure? He went home late last night, and I know that he cried but he was smiling? Then he hugged me and he apologized. I said it was not his fault.”

Sanha noticed the little shake in Myungjun’s voice so he gently took his hand. “You love your Papa so much.”

Myungjun suddenly stood up, much to Sanha’s surprise. “Yes Teacher Sanha! I love him more than I love you.”

Sanha giggled, “That’s nice MJ. Don’t leave your Papa, okay?”

Myungjun nods, just in time for the bell to signal that playtime is over.

——

Sanha almost forgets about his encounter with Park Minhyuk last Friday night until he saw the man in front of the daycare. “Mr. Park?” shock is so evident in his voice.

“I was Minhyuk last Friday night,” the man said, smiling.

Sanha was left speechless until he heard a shout.

“Papa!”

“Now I know why your name is familiar. The more reason I treat you to food.” the man winked. Sanha just came from a break up, and also this man, he cannot-

“Papa, you know Teacher Sanha?” the innocent Myungjun asked.

“Sort of.”

“Can we take him to the aquarium on Saturday?”

Minhyuk poked his son’s nose. “Go ask Teacher Sanha.”

The scene in front of Sanha is too much for him. His heart cannot take the cuteness and pureness of this. If he is allowed to express his feelings for this father and son, he will definitely coo right in their ears until they both get that tired of him.

He was forced to go back to reality when he felt a tug on his pants. He knelt down and looked at Myungjun’s eyes. “What is it, little one?”

Myungjun pouted, “I’ll grow big as you, Teacher Sanha.”

“I cannot wait. So what is it MJ?”

“Would you like to go to the aquarium with us this Saturday?”

“Yes,” Sanha agreed.

“Papa! Teacher Sanha said yes!” Myungjun relayed the message to his father so cheerfully.

“That’s good Myungjun.” Minhyuk replies happily. “Now we have to go home and have dinner.”

“Okay! Bye Teacher Sanha! See you tomorrow!”

“Bye MJ. You take care Mr. Park.”

“You can call me Minhyuk if you want.” Sanha nods, still processing today’s (and last Friday’s) event.

—-

It’s not until Wednesday when Sanha reached out to Minhyuk.

“Hello Sanha. What can I do for you?”

 _Shit, why does his voice sound so nice over the phone, too?_ “Minhyuk, uhm. It’s about MJ.”

“What, what happened?”

“I… I…”

“Sanha, calm down.”

It did calm Sanha down. “I’m in the hospital now. I took MJ. He has a fever.”

——

Sanha nervously waited for Minhyuk for reasons he cannot really pinpoint. _It is just a fever Sanha, calm down._

“Sanha?” And then he let the tears fall. The man rushed over to him and comforted him by running his hands softly at his back. “Did your boyfriend break up with you again?”

“Shut up Minhyuk, I don’t have a boyfriend yet.” Sanha pouted.

“Just kidding,” Minhyuk giggled. “So what happened?”

“MJ… MJ just collapsed when we were about to do our morning exercise. The teachers panicked and everybody was crying and…” Sanha cries harder this time, to which he receives a hug.

“Shhhh.. Sanha calm down okay? Everything’s going to be just fine. What did the doctor say?”

Sanha answered a small voice, “Fever.”

The man chuckled, “See, it’s just a fever. MJ is a strong boy.”

“I… I know. I just feel bad because his mom left him, but I know you’ll stay with him, but he didn’t shed a tear when we talked about it last Friday.”

“You two are really close.”

“Yes of course.”

“You’re cute Sanha.”

“Wha-what are you s-saying Minhyuk?!”

“The truth.”

“Shut up.”

They stayed in the hospital until Myungjun wokes up.

——

 ** _To: Sanha_ :** _Hi Sanha! Minhyuk here. Will be canceling the Saturday trip so that Myungjun can have a rest. I owe you two lunches or dinner now._

 **_To: Minhyuk:_ ** _Hello Minhyuk! ヾ(＾∇＾) I understand. MJ needs that, and the aquarium can wait. （＾∀＾）_

 _ **To: Sanha** :_ _Yes. Are you willing to wait?_

 ** _To: Minhyuk:_** _Yes! I can wait. (≧∀≦ゞ How about you?_

 _ **To: Sanha** : _ _I actually am looking forward to our date though. :(_

 ** _To: Minhyuk:_** _W-what are you s-saying Minhyuuuuk! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)_

 _ **To: Sanha:** _ _You are stuttering over messages. The power I held._

 _ **To: Minhyuk** : _ _Whatever._

 ** _To: Sanha:_** _Yes, I’m willing to wait. :)_

Is Minhyuk flirting with him? It’s been a week since they just met. Sanha doesn’t know anymore.

——

“Someone’s sulky,” Bin commented on a bright Saturday morning.

“Shut up Bin-hyung.”

“Stop teasing him Bin,” Jinwoo said, “And Sanha, stop being sulky. It doesn’t fit your cute face.”

Sanha was about to protest, but he chose to stay silent.

Bin and Jinwoo are both his housemates and co-teacher at the daycare Sanha is working. These two guys are also Sanha’s best friends.

“You could have said you would like to meet with him, just him,” Bin suggested.

“But who would take care of MJ? I… I can’t do that.” Sanha answered, when suddenly his phone rang. It’s a video call with Minhyuk. Sanha gestured with his friends how he looked. Jinwoo gives him a thumbs up while Bin gives him a disgusted face.

“Sanha?” _Shit._ Sanha runs to his room. Minhyuk just woke up.

“G-good morning Minhyuk.”

“Good morning Sanha. I called to say Myungjun is getting better.”

“That’s good. Thank you.”

“Say…” Minhyuk yawns, “Do you want to grab breakfast?”

——

Sanha nervously waits for Minhyuk to the location he had provided, which is just the coffee shop they just went to last Friday. He rushed to change clothes and didn’t even really explain to his housemates where he was headed to. He even had breakfast.

He went back to the real world when he was called by a sleepy voice, “Good morning Sanha.”

“G-good morning Minhyuk.”

“Sorry for the sudden invite. Myungjun forced me to go out and eat.”

“Why?”

“I kept on pestering him.” Minhyuk laughs.

 _Heart, calm down._ “I guess he is fine then,” Sanha lets out a small laugh, “I mean, he’s back to his old self.”

Minhyuk nodded, and was called by the barista. “Oh, I ordered food for us. I hope you don’t mind.”

Sanha shakes his head, “Thank you.” The smile Minhyuk gave him goes straight to his heart.

Sanha then notices that it’s the first time he sees Minhyuk in his casual clothes. He’s wearing a blue and white striped shirt, a gray hoodie and jeans. When the man usually drops and picks up his son at the daycare, he wears a suit, just like any other office worker. He also wore a suit when they first met. Both have their own charms, Minhyuk is just handsome.

“Aside from crying, you also like to daydream,” Minhyuk teases.

“I was thinking about you,” Sanha retorted. And then realize what he just said, “I mean… this is the first time I see you in casual clothing.”

“Do I look bad?”

“No.”

“Good. I am trying to impress you,” which flustered Sanha. Minhyuk laughs.

“I bought french toast and sausage roll. We can share if you like. I also bought you hot chocolate.”

“Now you're trying to feed me.”

“I just believe in the saying ‘A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.’”

Good thing Sanha isn’t drinking the hot chocolate, he would have spat it. “So what’s your job Minhyuk?” changing the topic, and saving himself from further embarrassment.

“Now we’re getting to know each other,” Sanha pouts. “I’m a lawyer.”

“Wow. How come you have enough time to take care of MJ?”

“Hmmm… Time management I guess? I know you take care of him when I’m working. And then, I make sure to finish my job on time so when we go home, we’re just going to eat, play a little, do his homeworks then sleep. So if you could lessen his homework?”

“That is not allowed.”

“I’m just joking. Now eat up.”

Sanha took a slice of the french toast, “How about dinner? And breakfast the next day?”

“Take outs?”

“Minhyuk that’s not healthy! Both of you need nutrition! God, why did the girl leave you? I mean, you're handsome and responsible.”

“Say that again?” Minhyuk has that smirk on his face.

“What?” Sanha still didn’t realize what he just said.

“Never mind. How old are you though?”

“I’m 22 years old. You?”

“I’m 28. You don’t look like 22 though.”

“And you also don’t look bad.”

“You just said,” Minhyuk has a gentle smile on his face.

——

“So how was your date?” Bin asks when Sanha arrived home.

“It’s not a d-date hyung!” Sanha protests.

“So what do you call it?”

“Uhmmm… Jinwoo-hyung!”

“Jinwoo-hyung went out to buy the groceries. So how was it?”

“We just got to learn more about each other. How he managed his work and took care of MJ. I don’t understand why his wife left him.”

“Oh, they were not married, yet.”

“What do you mean, hyung?”

“They were engaged, but the woman called it off.”

“But… they have a child!”

“Sanha, you are too pure for this world.”

“But!”

“You can ask Mr. Park about those things on your next date.”

——

The exchange of messages (and the not so subtle flirting) continues until the next next week, when the two meet up at the coffee shop late at night.

 ** _To: Sanha:_** _Can’t sleep. Can we meet at the usual place?_

Now the usual coffee shop has become their official place to hang out. The dates are getting more regular than it should be. Not that Sanha complains, he likes spending time with Minhyuk. He likes Minhyuk.

“Here’s your usual drink, Sanha.”

“Thank you hyung. You always spoil me. At least let me treat you sometime.”

“Don’t worry, I love spoiling you.”

“Shut up hyung,” Sanha felt his cheeks get hot. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“Myungjun’s mother called me. Asking if I can reconsider-”

“What? After what she did?”

Minhyuk smiles, “How dare her, right?”

“Yes! How dare her!” Sanha excalims, “Wait… Hyung don’t tell me…”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “No Sanha, I wouldn’t give Myungjun to her. It didn’t work for us at the beginning.”

“But how did MJ…?”

“Oh. You didn’t notice?”

“What?”

“Kim Myungjun? Park Minhyuk?”

“What do you mean?” then realization hits Sanha. “Wait, don’t tell me…”

“I’ll tell you what I know,” Minhyuk laughs. “Myungjun’s biological father was the first husband of my supposed wife. So that’s five years ago? And then, after a year of marriage, she asked for a divorce. At that time, I was the one who was handling their case. I’m not sure if she really did love me but I did love her back then. So once they got divorced, we went out exclusively. And that’s when she introduced me to her son Myungjun. He was just 2 years old back then. We started living together, and I started to spend more time with Myungjun. Then, Myungjun just loves me, which is good because I want to become his father. I… I want to protect that child. So after two years, I asked her to marry me to which she said yes. Then as I observed her closely, I thought… she was not ready for a lifetime commitment and responsibilities. She usually goes out and goes home early the next day. Myungjun grows closer to me than her own mother. And then, the night when I met you, she said that she loves someone else and she doesn't want me and Myungjun anymore. Which is why I cried that night. Like, I can’t imagine any parent not wanting their own child. So from then on, I promised that I won’t leave Myungjun no matter what, and be a good family to him.”

By the time Minhyuk finishes his story, he can hear sniffing sounds. He smiles so fondly at Sanha, “You’re too pure for this world Sanha.”

“I was told.”

“Stop crying now. People here will think I’m bullying you.”

“But hyung. You’re such a selfless person. You took MJ as if he’s your own.”

Minhyuk takes his hand and plants a kiss on his knuckle, “Thank you Sanha.”

“But why are you addressing her as your wife when you aren’t married yet?” Sanha asks while reaching for his drink.

“Are you jealous?” the younger did spat his drink, making the older laugh hard.

——

“Have a good time Sanha,” Jinwoo says.

“Yes, eomma.”

“Be safe Sanha. Don’t let him-“ Bin didn’t even finish his sentence when Jinwoo smacks him in the head.

“I’ll be careful, hyung. Thank you.”

Bin laughs loudly, “Sanha, don’t mind Bin. He meant other things.”

“What other things?”

“Too pure for this world.” Bin comments.

“Go now Sanha, you don’t want to keep Mr. Park waiting.”

Sanha nods, running as fast ( _and safely, as Bin-hyung told me_ ) to go to the aquarium.

After the confession from last week, the two got closer, more than they used to be. They are also getting more touchy, Minhyuk just grabbing Sanha’s hand out of the blue, leaving kisses in his knuckles. Sanha will get red but won’t take back his hands.

“Teacher Sanha!” Myungjun shouts.

“Good morning MJ. Good morning hyung.”

“Good morning to you too,” Minhyuk answers softly.

Sanha is being led by Myungjun everywhere, asking what kind of fishes are there. Sanha would answer patiently if he was asked, then he let himself be dragged.

“Where do you want to eat?” Minhyuk asks.

“I…” Sanha says nervously, “I asked Bin-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung to help me prepare some food for us to share.” Sanha knows he’s blushing.

“You cooked for us, Teacher Sanha?”

“Yes MJ, with the help of Teacher Bin and Teacher Jinwoo.”

Myungjun then looked at his father, “Papa, I want to eat the food that Teacher Sanha have!”

“Alright kiddo.”

——

“I’m sorry, I’m not a great cook.”

“I love this octopus!” Myungjun exclaims.

“I made them specially for you MJ. And those are sausages.”

“Really?” Sanha cannot help but giggle at the amused face of Myungjun. He then felt that familiar hand and that familiar lips on his hand. “Thank you Sanha.” ——

They are walking home now, Minhyuk carrying a sleeping Myungjun in his arms. “Sanha, thank you so much for today.”

“Thank you too for inviting me. I really enjoyed it.”

“It’s been a long time since I had home cooked meals.”

“Maybe I should cook for you often then.”

“I’d love that.”

“Hyung!”

“What?” Sanha is blushing so hard right now. “You’re cute Sanha.”

They walked in silence until they reached Minhyuk’s house. “You have a nice house,” Sanha commented.

“Yeah?” the younger just nods. “I’ll invite you over one of these days.”

“Sure.”

“So, thank you for today again Sanha. I really enjoyed the food and your company.”

“Same here.”

The two just stood there awkwardluy when Sanha suddenly leaned forward to kiss Minhyuk in the cheek. “Bye!”

Sanha runs for his life, leaving an astonished Minhyuk. When the older regains his composure, he smiles and a tint of blush can be seen on his face.

——

The next school day, Sanha doesn't want to go to work.

“Yoon Sanha, you’re going to work right this instance.” Bin said.

“But hyung. I can’t face him.”

“Then why did you kiss him on the cheek?” “It was the spur of the moment!”

“Don’t give me that excuse. And, it’s already been a month and it’s so painful to watch how slowly you flirt with each other. Just ask him out already!”

“Bin-hyung I can’t!”

“Do you still love that Dongmin guy?” Sanha shook his head. “Then why?”

“He might not like me back…?”

Bin wants to pull his hair out. Jinwoo how frustrated Bin is. “Bin, give him time? We can sort this out tonight. Sanha, be ready. The kids will be asking for you and you are the only person in this house who can handle them.”

——

Sanha usually waits at the gate of the daycare to welcome the kids. But now, he doesn't want to go out until Bin dragged him. “If you are not yet ready to face him, at least welcome the kids.”

Sanha let go of a sigh he didn’t know he was holding until he heard that familiar voice. “Good morning Teacher Sanha!” greeted the boy.

“G-good morning MJ. How are you?”

“I’m good! I miss your octopus sausages Teacher Sanha!” the boy answers energetically.

When Sanha was about to say something, Myungjun suddenly ran toward Bin who was smirking at him.

“Good morning Sanha,” the sweet voice greeted him.

 _Stop heart._ “G-good morning Minhyuk-hyung,” Sanha greeted back and regretted looking at the older man. _Shit._

“Please accept this. I bought it while we were on the way here. You can share it with your fellow teachers.”

Sanha’s voice decided to leave him, so he just nodded and smiled towards the older.

Minhyuk bids his “See you later Myungjun!” to which the kid waved back and said “Take care Papa!”

When Sanha thought he would be able to breathe again, Minhyuk took his hands and kissed it. “See you later Sanha.”

Sanha thought he would faint.

——

When afternoon came, Sanha received a bouquet of daisies from Minhyuk.

“Will be having an intervention when we get home,” Bin declared when they are closing the daycare.

——

“So, Sanha,” Jinwoo starts, “What do you feel about Mr. Park?”

“Uhm,” Sanha gulps, this is gonna be a long night. He cleared his throat. “I like him.” There he said it. _He loves him already, truth to be told._

Bin is about to say something when Jinwoo stopped him. “Let me handle this Bin. Be patient with us, okay?” Bin nods in agreement. Jinwoo looks back at Sanha. “Do you think he likes you back?” Sanha nods. “Then… What is stopping you from confessing? Is it because of MJ?” Sanha shooks his head.

“I… I think Minhyuk-hyung deserves someone better. I… I’m just a teacher, he is a lawyer. I think I can’t be a parent to MJ. I… I think Minhyuk-hyung would want to be with someone the same age as him. Maybe he wants to get married still. We can’t do that if we’re both guys. What if he’s straight? What if… when we are together… and then he’ll realize, he doesn’t love me. What if…”

Sanha doesn't realize he is crying until Bin hugs him. “Sorry Sanha.”

“Why Bin-hyung?”

“I… I kept on pushing you to confess.”

Sanha dried his tears, “That’s okay Bin-hyung. I… I also want to do that but I’m scared.”

“Sanha,” Jinwoo speaks. “I’ll address every concern you have, okay? First, we cannot say that he doesn’t deserve you or you don’t deserve him. He wouldn’t care if you’re a teacher. If he loves you, he loves you, okay? Lastly… If you do have the courage, ask him. Ask him those things and then we worry.”

“If he makes you cry, I’ll go beat him Sanha,” Bin warns.

——

The gift giving continues for a month now, even Myungjun is getting impatient.

“What’s troubling you little one?” Sanha asks during playtime.

Myungjun didn’t answer. “Myungjun, I’m talking to you.” Sanha says in a stern voice.

“When will you and Papa go out on a date?”

“MJ!” surprise is obvious in Sanha’s voice, “Where did you learn that word?”

“Chinwa and Choonhee are dating. Didn’t you know?”

“What? You guys are just 5 year old!”

Myungjun shrugs, “MJ, Don’t tell me you are dating someone?!”

“No, I want to let Papa date first.”

Relief washes through Sanha.

“Teacher Sanha, you didn’t answer my question.”

“MJ… I…”

“Do you like my Papa?”

Sanha nods, “But keep that a secret.”

Myungjun giggles, “I’ll tell you something,” he gestures to Sanha to come closer. Myungjun whispers…

“Papa likes you too.”

——

Sanha doesn’t know what to do with that information so when the three teachers reach their house, Sanha brings it up.

“Sanha! That’s it! Go for it!” Bin cheers.

“Do you think I should… I should confess?”

Jinwoo nods. “You should Sanha! I think you two will look cute together. I also think MJ likes you to be a part of their family,” Bin added enthusiastically.

“O… okay,” Sanha finally answers, “Thank you Bin-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung.”

——

 _What went wrong?_ Sanha said to himself 9 weeks after their meeting, in the same coffee shop Minhyuk took him. Tears are streaming down his face as he was holding on his phone waiting for Jinwoo and Bin.

It didn’t end well.

——

A week after Myungjun told Sanha that Minhyuk also likes him, Sanha got the courage to finally confess to the older man. Minhyuk sent him a message if they can meet up at the coffee shop because he can’t sleep and “I want to see you.” Sanha, having resolved that he would finally do it, asked for help with his attire. Jinwoo and Bin happily helped him pick out clothes.

When Sanha arrived at the coffee shop, Minhyuk was already there. “Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Minhyuk shook his head, “Thank you for coming.”

“So what’s bugging you?”

“Work. Just tired.”

“And you decided to have a coffee instead of trying to sleep.”

Minhyuk smiled. He told Sanha what happened to work, how his day went. Sanha also told Minhyuk his day, how naughty the kids were. _“I hope Myungjun doesn’t give you headaches.” “Minhyuk-hyung, if you only knew.”_

They were laughing and teasing each other, just like any normal days. But to Sanha it was far from that. He felt giddy, happy, overwhelmed with emotions, nervous, excited until… “I like you Minhyuk-hyung.”

Everything stopped. Everything stayed still. Even Sanha stopped breathing.

The smile in Minhyuk 's face was gone now. “What?”

This made Sanha more nervous and scared, “I like you, Hyung.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why, hyung?”

“Why do you like me?”

“I… I…” Sanha can’t find the words to answer that question yet he knows why he likes Minhyuk.

As the younger was struggling with his words, the older man stood up. “Sorry Sanha, I… I have to go. Thank you. Be safe when on your way home.” And then he left.

It took Sanha a good 5 minutes to process what happened. It took him another 5 minutes to dial Jinwoo’s number.

“Sanha, what is it?” the sleepiness in Jinwoo’s voice was evident.

“Jin- H-hyung,” Sanha didn’t bother faking his cry. And it only takes a second for Jinwoo to understand and 10 minutes for his two hyung to pick him up.

——

The next couple of days, Sanha tried his best to ignore Minhyuk. It’s an easy task because Minhyuk never showed his face near the school gate.

Myungjun is a different story. The two are still close. Sanha thought that it would be unfair to Myungjun if he suddenly turns cold.

Until one afternoon play time.

“Teacher Sanha, can I live with you?” Myungjun asks.

“What?”

“Can you like adopt me or something?”

“What?”

“Really Teacher Sanha?”

“Sorry MJ. I’m trying to process what you just said. You want me to adopt you or something like that?” Myungjun nods.

“Tell me why first.”

“Why would you adopt me? I’m cute and nice.”

“No, no. Not that. What happened? You’re with your Papa, right?”

The bright smile on Myungjun disappeared right away. “He… he goes home late. He picks me up and drops me home and leaves me alone and goes back to work.”

Sanha pats Myungjun’s head, “Sorry MJ, I can’t adopt you. But we can like talk to your Papa and sort this out?”

“Are you talking to him again?”

“Uhm…”

“Can you talk to him today?”

“I’ll go ask Teacher Jinwoo and Teacher Bin for help.”

A smile plastered on Myungjun's face,

“Thank you Teacher Sanha!”

——

“Hyung,” Sanha calls the two when it is nap time.

“Yes?” Jinwoo answers

“Can… can you talk with Minhyuk-hyung?” Sanha really missed saying his name.

“What happened?” it is Bin who asks, anger evident in his voice.

“Bin-hyung, calm down. This isn’t about me. It’s about MJ.”

“Fire away Sanha, I’m listening,” Jinwoo says.

Sanha told the conversation he had with MJ at the sandbox earlier.

“I’ll talk with him,” Jinwoo says, “Bin might punch him for hurting MJ and kick him for hurting you. Do you have a solution?”

“We… we can’t adopt him and I don’t think it will be fine to bring MJ to our house so at least one of us can stay with him until Minhyuk-hyung returns from work?”

Jinwoo nods, Bin shakes his head. “I know Bin,” Jinwoo looks at him. Sanha, are you…”

It takes a couple of minutes for Sanha to answer, “I’m not doing this for Minhyuk-hyung, I’m doing this for MJ.”

“Are you gonna be fine?”

“I’ll try to be okay Jinwoo-hyung, Bin-hyung.”

——

Sanha plays with Myungjun at the sandbox while waiting for Jinwoo and Minhyuk to finish their talk.

“Myungjun,” _Self, be strong_. “Sanha,” Sanha wants to cry right there and then.

“Yes?” the two answers in unison.

A small smile can be seen in Minhyuk’s face, “Let’s go home.”

_I would love to go home with you, Minhyuk-hyung._

——

“Sorry for the trouble Sanha,” Minhyuk says when they have reached the elder's house.

“Don’t worry hyung, you should have told us sooner though.”

“Sorry,” Minhyuk sounds so vulnerable then. “I, I have to go now. Please lock the doors and don’t answer the door if you don’t know them.”

“Yes hyung. Take care now.”

“See you later Sanha.”

——

Sanha stays until Myungjun sleeps, he cooks some breakfast and some lunch for tomorrow.

It is already 10:30pm and Sanha is ready to fall asleep on the couch when he hears the door open.

“Welcome home,” Sanha yawns, “Minhyuk-hyung.”

“Who are you?” A woman says.

Sanha is now widely awake, seeing a beautiful woman in front of him. “I’m Myungjun’s teacher. N-nice to meet you,” he bows.

“Ah! He was the one I mentioned,” Minhyuk says.

“Oh! He is really cute!”

_I shouldn’t be here. I should go._

“Sorry for intruding. Myungjun is already sleeping and I made some breakfast and lunch which you can throw if you don’t want to eat it. Goodbye.”

Sanha didn’t know how he did get out of Minhyuk’s house that fast. He didn’t even know that he could run as fast as he did today. He didn’t realise he was crying again.

——

“Welcome back Sanha!” Bin greets him enthusiastically which annoys him a little.

“Sanha, are you crying again?” Jinwoo asks.

“Hyung, he… he brought home his fiancee. I… I should forget about him.”

“Did you panic Sanha?” Bin asks. Sanha nods, “Why?”

“Bin-hyung! I just said he brought home his fiancee! Why should I stay there? To hurt myself?”

“Sanha, calm down,” Jinwoo interferes, “Bin, Sanha doesn’t know what is happening. Let us not get annoyed with Sanha.”

“Why are you going to get annoyed at me? Not with Minhyuk-hyung?” Sanha felt betrayed.

“Sanha, calm down.” Jinwoo says sternly. Sanha, being scared of his Jinwoo-hyung, follows his instruction. “We love you okay? Bin and I love you. We want you to be happy. Minhyuk told us what is going on and we promised that we will let him tell you what is going on. But you blew up his plan.”

“What?” Sanha says, confused.

“Try to sleep tonight and I know Mr. Park will send you a message and then you can talk.”

Just at that very moment, Sanha receives a message.

**_To: Sanha:_** _Hey. Thank you so much for taking care of Myungjun today. Can we meet tomorrow night?_

 ** _To: Minhyuk_** _:_ _Why? Will you properly say goodbye?_

 _ **To: Sanha** : _ _Why would I say goodbye?_

 ** _To: Minhyuk:_** _Okay fine. (￣ー￣)ｂ_

 ** _To:_ _Sanha_** _:_ _Pick you up after class?_

 _ **To: Minhyuk** :_ _Sure._

_**To: Sanha** : _ _Oh! Can you please wear something like a suit?_

_**To: Minhyuk** : _ _You want me to wear a suit at the daycare?_

_**To: Sanha** : _ _Silly, I’m gonna pick you up at your house._

Sanha looks at his phone for a good 5 minutes. “Bin-hyung! Do you have a suit?” Bin happily nods and went to his room to take out the said suit.

“Sanha,” Jinwoo asks, “How do you feel?”

“Nervous.”

“Do you still like him?”

“Would you hate me if I say I still do?”

Jinwoo smiles, “No.”

“Right,” Sanha says, more to himself, “You know something?” “

Yes!” Bin answers.

“And you won’t tell me.”

“It’s better if you hear it from Mr. Park himself.”

——

Sanha is scared to go to the daycare today. Not really scared but he really doesn’t want to go. He just wants to lie down on his bed and do nothing. He is more scared for tonight.

“Teacher Sanha! Good morning!” Myungjun greets him.

“Good morning MJ. How are you?”

“I’m good! Thank you for the octopus sausages!”

Sanha is about to comment something about that when he heard someone clear his throat. He looks up, and forgets how to breathe.

There, in front of him, is the man who he wants to spend his life with. But he doesn't know if the said man felt the same way. And why the said man is holding a bouquet of red roses. _Oh, maybe he’ll give it to that beautiful woman._

Minhyuk clears his throat again which, for some reason, made Sanha laugh. “Good morning Minhyuk-hyung. Do you need water or throat candies?”

“G-good morning Sanha. I- I,” Minhyuk clears his throat again, “I’m fine, thank you. It’s just uhm.” He holds out the bouquet to Sanha. “For you.”

Sanha, utterly confused, accepts the bouquet. “For me?” But Minhyuk ran away. He then looks at his friends who are with Myungjun and asks, “For me?” The trio just shrugs and leaves a very confused Sanha at the front gate.

——

“Hyung, why did Minhyuk-hyung give me a bouquet of red roses?” Sanha asks for the nth time that day. Jinwoo is helping him with his tie.

“Why don’t you ask him Sanha?” Bin snarls.

“But-“

“Sanha,” Jinwoo calls him in a soft voice, “We know you’re nervous. No amount of lavender and chamomile tea can help you now. Do you trust us?” The younger nods.

“Do you trust Minhyuk?”

“I… I want to.”

“Then trust him.” The doorbell rings. “Off you go now. Enjoy. Call us if anything.” “

Enjoy Sanha, don’t let him reach home base.” Bin adds, earning him a jab at the side.

“But, he’s already at our house?”

“Go now Sanha. Never mind this piece of trash. Also, do you mind if we’re going to transfer the roses to vases?”

“Sure. Thanks hyung. I… I’m gonna go now.”

Sanha opens the door and is met by a handsome (when is he not) Park Minhyuk with, surprise, a bouquet of red roses, again.

Minhyuk seems to forget to breathe. “Hyung?” the younger calls out.

“Ah sorry Sanha. You just look stunning right now I forgot how to breathe.”

Sanha laughs, “It seems so.”

Bin shouts, “No flirting at the front door!”

The two just laugh, “We’ll be going now hyung.”

“Enjoy Sanha!”

The two walk towards Minhyuk's car, “Sanha, this is for you.”

“Hyung, you just gave me one earlier,” Sanha didn’t mean to whine, but he just did.

Minhyuk laughs, “That was different. That was a ‘Good morning’ one, this is a ‘Good evening’ one. And a bouquet is needed when going out on a date.”

——

“Hyung, why are we here?” Sanha says, nervously.

“To make up from all the nights I miss hanging out. Also, don’t be nervous. You’re with me.”

“Not our usual place?”

“I want this to be special.”

Minhyuk brought Sanha to a five star restaurant that is located at the penthouse of some building that requires a dress code. It is Sanha’s first time being brought here for a date. They are being led by a waiter at a table overlooking the city. Amazed is an understatement, for Sanha at least.

“Hyung, you didn’t have to take me here.”

“You deserve this Sanha.”

“How about MJ? Oh. That beautiful woman is taking care of him?”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “No Sanha. Jinwoo is with him at the house.”

_Oh. Where is that woman then?_

They catched up for those days they didn’t talk. Sanha missed this. The talk, his voice, his presence, he missed Minhyuk so much.

“I miss you Sanha.”

He looks at Minhyuk, “I… I miss you too, hyung. So much. But…”

The older reaches for Sanha’s hand, “Let me explain first Sanha. Oh. I should be apologizing. Sorry, for leaving you behind that night. I know I have caused you pain. And don’t deny it, Bin is ready to jump at me and throw punches at me. Myungjun also noticed that you are not always smiling. I’m amazed by how observant that kid is,” Minhyuk shakes his head. “He kept on pestering me to apologize to you.” He then holds Sanha’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. “I apologize for not talking to you after that night, until the night you stayed with Myungjun. I’m sorry for not explaining things clearly. I’m a lawyer and forgot all this.” he smiles and looks directly at Sanha’s eyes.

“I,” the older takes a deep breath, “The night you said that you like me, which I hope you still do,” he squeezes Sanha’s hand which the younger squeezed back and they let out a soft chuckle. “I panicked, not because you like me, but because I needed to clear things out before anything else. You know my fiance and I are not technically married but it’s already in the process. I honestly haven’t canceled the church where we plan to have the ceremony, the hall where we plan to have the reception, the wedding gown, my suit, everything. So I ran away that night so that I can fix my past and be ready for you Sanha. The night when you spend the night taking care of Myungjun, the reason behind that was all made up. Before you go angry with me, it was all Myungjun’s fault.” Sanha looks so confused, “Stop looking so cute, I might kiss you.”

Sanha flusters and almost takes his hand back but Minhyuk holds it tighter.

“It’s not true that I go back to the office when we reach home. Myungjun made that all up.”

“What?”

“I know.”

“He could be an actor.”

“I know.” Minhyuk laughs, “So good thing it was Jinwoo who reached out and explained what the current situation is at the Park residences. So I told him the truth, and also some other truth. You are so loved by your friends Sanha.” Sanha smiles and squeezes the older’s hand. “Aside from canceling the planned wedding, there’s also another thing I’m doing.”

“That is?”

“Myunjun’s adoption.” Sanha’s eyes start to get watery, “Don’t cry here Sanha.”

“But hyung! You’re so kind,”

Sanha can’t help but let some tears fall. Minhyuk reached out and dried some tears.

“You know that I’m ready to be Myungjun’s father, right?” the younger nods.

“That night, when you were there at my house, she was about to sign some documents. And I want to introduce her to you.”

“Why?”

A tint of blush can be seen on Minhyuk's face, “This will get cheesy. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“I want her to know that I have also found someone I love.”

Fat tears keep rolling on Sanha’s face. “Hyung.”

“I wanted everything cleared out from my past before I face my present, Sanha. I want it to be close so that I can welcome you with my whole heart. I want to be able to give my all, my everything to you because you deserve it Sanha. You deserve all the good things in the world. I can’t give you the universe but I promise to give you my everything. I love you, Sanha.”

It’s not a marriage proposal, but to receive such a confession is too much for Sanha to handle. So he let his tears fall freely and just cry.

“Hey Sanha, stop crying,” Minhyuk says in a soft voice. “I haven’t proposed to you yet.”

“How can I stop crying hyung? I thought you didn’t like me back, I thought I wouldn’t be able to spend time with you again. I… I thought I wouldn’t see you again.

Minhyuk places a kiss on Sanha’s knuckles, “I promise I won’t leave you again.”

“I don’t want promises, hyung,” the younger pouts.

“Demanding, I see,” Minhyuk chuckles, “What do you want, _baby_?”

Sanha giggles, “Just do it hyung. Just do what you usually do. I… I may be not enough but I will give you everything I have.”

“Sanha, you are enough. Don’t ever say that. I’m blessed to have met you. It is my destiny to meet you that night, and I’m forever grateful for that. And also…”

“Yes?”

“Myungjun actually wants you to be his father too.”

This leaves Sanha a stuttering mess and a laughing Minhyuk.

A comfortable silence followed, the older still holding the younger’s hand so tightly like his life is dependent on it.

Sanha squeezes it and says:

“I love you too, Minhyuk-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. (〃▽〃) To the one who gave the prompt. I do hope I made justice with it. ♡♡  
> This is the longest fic I did for (I think). I'm so proud of myself. (￣ω￣)
> 
> Comments are very much welcome! (≧ω≦)ゞ


End file.
